


Dance of the Moon

by TsukkiNoNeko



Series: Anime in Dark-Hunter Universe [2]
Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, Haikyuu!!
Genre: (I'll raise the rating to M if needs be), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark-Hunter! Tsukki, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating, Shapeshifter! Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: “And we have to fix it somehow.”or,I'm trying to get into all three POVs before anything interesting happens.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Anime in Dark-Hunter Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620472
Kudos: 25





	Dance of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> If this is NOT suitable for a Teen rating, do let me know and I'll change it to Mature ASAP.
> 
> read [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521337) for a refresher of the world setting plus:
> 
> – A Were-Hunter must have sex with their fated mate to have the Marks appear  
> – once the Marks appear, the pair has three weeks to have sex again or the Marks will disappear  
> – During the consummation, an urge will occur for the pair to bond their lives for life; if one dies, so will the other  
> – the only exception is if the female is carrying the young; after giving birth, the female will die

Kei only asked for a simple life. He was a farmer with his parents in his village, with an older brother, a happy family of four. He had a childhood friend by the name of Yamaguchi Tadashi, and they hung out often.

Then _that_ happened.

The Apollites, fed up by the fact that they can’t live past their twenty-seventh birthdays, decided to prey on their human ‘neighbours’.

_“Tadashi?”_ Kei still remembers the betrayal.

 _“Gomen, Tsukki,”_ his friend was an Apollite himself, hence the reason why he only hung out during the night. Why he had to go before the sunrise. _“It’s the only way.”_

What was worse was that his soul was not the only soul Yamaguchi has taken that night. He took his nii-san’s before, right where he could see.

_“Well, I can help you with that burning desire to kill,”_ an ethereal woman, occidental by her appearance, whispers to him, as he was waiting for someone to take him to the underworld. _“Swear an oath to me, Tsukishima Kei, and you shall avenge those who wronged you.”_

The goddess, as he found out later, touched right between his shoulder blades as he was revived, her touch burning despite her cold appearance. It was as though she was the Moon herself.

He found Yamaguchi, but he couldn’t bring himself to kill his childhood friend.

And three-hundred years have passed since then.

He started out as a Dark-Hunter in the Miyagi Prefecture, but recently, as in a couple of decades ago, he was moved to Tokyo to reinforce the area. A newer Dark-Hunter by the name of Oikawa took over where he was, so he didn’t worry too much.

“Thinking?”

Kei almost wields his dagger against his ‘attacker’, not wasting any second. The newcomer seems to be a Were-Hunter, possibly of a feline patria as he could deduce from his bearings. There’s something about the way the Were-Hunter is standing that is… sexual.

“Tsukishima Kei, was it?” the Were-Hunter hums. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, from one of the leopards around here.”

“Oh,” Kei finds himself not-at-all relaxed. Even though Dark-Hunters had no feud with the Were-Hunters, they were not friends by nature. Hell, the Were-Hunters were Daimons’ distant relatives! “Why are you here?”

“Why can’t I be here? It’s barely midnight, so I thought I’d go for a drink… if you’d join me?” the leopard-were bats his eyelashes. “I know you hadn’t much luck with Daimons tonight… might want to drink your stress away.”

“I can’t get drunk,” the Dark-Hunter clicks his tongue. “I’m not like your usual prey, kitty.”

“Ooh, someone thinks they can get me going by calling me ‘kitty’,” Kuroo purrs his words out, quite literally. “I’m not easy either. I just can _smell_ how stressed you are, so I’m offering a pub night for the two of us.”

“You’re buying.”

An hour later, Kei finds himself quite bothered. The way Kuroo is drinking his beer is way too sexual for his liking, and he just wants to fuck-all and give in to the animalistic allure the leopard-were is giving off. He has heard of how sexually magnetic the Were-Hunters can be, but this was not what he expected.

“Tsukki~” Kuroo purrs, his amber eyes glinting dangerously. “Do you wanna go somewhere else?”

“Why were you stalking me?” he asks. “I know you were following me, Kuroo. You didn’t randomly show up where I was because you were bored.”

“I showed up there because my instincts told me to,” Kuroo huffs. “Have you heard about the leopard clans that clash around here?”

“Hm?” he orders another shot of whiskey.

“The same old shit. Katagaria versus Arcadian, but it goes deeper than that,” Kuroo sounds like he’s tipsy, as if Were-Hunters can get tipsy in the first place. “I’ve heard… some Katagaria helped Daimons turning a few centuries ago. They were afraid of the Dark-Hunters’ retribution back there so they moved to Tokyo. That’s _all_ I know.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Kei grouses.

“Because,” Kuroo’s amber eyes meet his now-black ones. “I have nothing to lose by telling you.”

///

Kei leaves the bar close to the closing time. He can’t get drunk, so he decides to patrol a bit more when Kuroo follows him.

“I know you felt it,” Kuroo purrs, quite literally.

“The annoyance? Yes, it’s real,” Kei shoos the Were-Hunter away. “Go. Don’t you have human girls to pick up and woo?”

“I don’t want to woo human girls,” Kuroo hums. “I told you, I was brought to you from my instincts.”

“Your instincts? Everyone knows that Were-Hunters only think with their dicks,” he scoffs. _Unless_. “You’re at the sexually mature age, aren’t you?”

“I’m older than you think, but yes, the answer is yes,” Kuroo rolls his eyes. “Having sex with the only way we find our Marks.”

“And what?”

“My kitty senses are telling me that you’re my mate,” Kuroo deadpans.

“Yes, because two males can—”

“If procreation was the issue, I wouldn’t have seen other cases of male/male mates,” Kuroo touches his wrist, just his fingertips and Kei _melts_. He absolutely melts from the simple touch.

It’s something he never experienced before. It’s like he’s floating but he’s still firmly on the ground. The springtime rainfall that nurtures the dry land, yet it’s the summer sunrays that ignites the passion in his soul.

_Oh_.

“I don’t have a soul,” Kei rasps.

“Doesn’t matter, now does it?” Kuroo leans in, and despite how Kei is a few centimetres taller than this damned horny cat, he finds himself backed against the brick wall. “You’re mine.”

Kei didn’t expect to lost his kiss-virginity after three-hundred long years, but he does anyways, to a leopard-were, whom he barely knows. He feels his entire body igniting from the touch, however, as if he was alive all this time to meet Kuroo, and only Kuroo.

“Stop,” Kei presses his palm flat against Kuroo’s chest when the kitty’s lips move down to his neck. “I’m… not like you.”

“Oh,” Kuroo backs up, practically leaping backwards. “Did I… over do it?”

“I lived three-hundred years without someone getting touchy-feely with me, and _you_ pranced into my life,” he doesn’t know why he’s saying this. “I just… why do I feel this way? Are you sure I’m your mate?”

“I’m sure,” Kuroo promises. “Look, if you aren’t okay with having sex, I’m fine with that. Maybe, just maybe, one day, you’ll be okay with some sexual stuff and we’ll get our Marks.”

Kei is astounded that Kuroo, a creature he thought to think with their dick, is backing up this easily.

“Why? Your kind have to have sex to find your mate for sure,” Kei uses his telekinesis to grab at the leopard-were and pull him closer to him. “If we never have sex… you’ll never find out.”

“Then I’ll just be happy with you,” Kuroo promises. “I don’t care about this mating bullshit anyways. The Fates decided to screw with the Were-Hunters because our great-whatever-granddaddy decided to fuck with them. I’m not going to say sorry and find my mate.”

“But your instincts…”

“They can be wrong, they were wrong before,” Kuroo rests his head on Kei’s shoulder. “But you feel so warm, like the first ray of sunlight in the morning.

“I knew cats were photosynthetic,” he jokes.

“I just felt this indescribable warmth when I saw you,” Kuroo goes on. “So, let me keep this warmth, Tsukki~”

Kei cups the leopard’s chin and tilts his stupid face up, pressing their lips together.

“I feel the sunlight when our lips meet, Tet-chan,” he confesses.

///

_Two weeks later_

“So,” Tetsurou lies next to Kei on the bed, both of them lacking any clothes. “Did you enjoy it?”

“As much as I can for the first time, Tet-chan,” Kei can’t ignore how _hot_ Tetsurou feels against his bare skin, like he’s an animal, not a human being. _Then again, he isn’t, just like yourself_ , he tells himself. “Does this Mark—”

There’s a stinging burning sensation on his left palm. When he faces it up towards him, he sees a stylised shape of a leopard’s paw.

_Red_ , he realises.

“Like the colour of blood,” Kuroo muses, spooning up to him even more.

“To complete the mating ritual, we have to have sex within next three weeks,” Kei recalls from his basic lessons from Acheron many moons ago. “Our Mark-bearing palms have to be pressed together.”

“We don’t have to finish it,” Kuroo shrugs, turning towards the bedside table to take out his usual packet of cigarettes.

“Why?” he uses his powers to light up his mate’s cigarette.

“I’m defying fate.”

///

_Three weeks later_

It’s the last day Kei can be claimed by Kuroo and he wasn’t.

A part of him feel rejected, but at the same time, he feels relieved.

“I guess you know the bonded mate part?” Kuroo shows up at the balcony of his three-storey modern villa, a cigarette lit between his cherry-red lips.

“I did, and maybe that’s why I like how we aren’t properly mated,” Kei takes a cigarette from his mate. “But I know a loophole.”

“Oya?”

“Savitar,” he lights his cigarette and exhales deeply. “He’s a friend of Acheron, and he has helped a few Were-Hunters with… your problem.”

“I don’t want a mate,” Kuroo takes a deep hit. “But I do need the Moon in my life.”

“I can’t be what you want,” he stubs out his cigarette, not in the mood to smoke anymore. “But I can be by your side—”

The shockwave is strong enough to revert Kuroo into his base form of a—

_Kurokyo?_

Kei doesn’t have any time to think before he teleports them inside his room and places his mate on his bed, and his body is too large to fit there.

“What the fuck was that?” Kei pinches the bridge of his nose as he tries to think.

///

Nick Gautier himself deigns to visit him the next day when he’s still looking after a leopard-form Kuroo. He’s yet to wake up, and the foreigner doesn’t seem to mind.

“I come bearing bad news, kiddo,” Gautier speaks in perfect Japanese. “10% of the entire population of Were-Hunters in Tokyo were killed last night. I don’t know who it was, but it _was_ a demigod Daimon. I think they were after a certain clan, but I’m not too sure…”

“What do you want me to do?”

Gautier zaps Kuroo with a jolt of power, and he shifts forms into that of a man, fully clothed in his usual all-black attire.

“Go find Fushimi Saruhiko.”

///

_End of **In This World Of Loneliness I See Your Face**_

“The Were-Hunters died because…?”

“Because they were against my villagers dying three-hundred years ago,” Kei clicks his tongue. “And we have to fix it somehow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is tied to another work I did earlier. No, I didn't mean to post two KRTSK in like three hours.


End file.
